My Death Battle 2: Slenderman vs Herobrine
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Will Slenderman murder Herobrine? Or will Herobrine craft death for Slenderman? Leave your request in the review


(Death Battle #2: Slenderman vs Herobrine

Wizard: Boomstick, do you know what myths are?

Boomstick: Yeah. Like Slenderman, the tall faceless person that looks like he's going to Las Vegas.

Wizard: And Herobrine, Notch's dead brother. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle Logo)

(Shows videos of Herobrine)

Wizard: When Minecraft was first released in 2008, one person was playing on a single player game. That was, until he found the legendary Herobrine.

Boomstick: Standing at 5 feet 6 inches and weighing 158 pounds, Herobrine puts fear into people who play Minecraft's hearts.

Wizard: He wields a diamond sword that will kill you in 1 to 2 hits. 1 hit if you are not wearing armor, 2 hits if you are wearing diamond armor.

Boomstick: He also has a bow so powerful, he will kill you in one hit. No matter what you're wearing, his bow will kill you in one hit.

Wizard: He can fly and run faster than a normal player.

Boomstick: And he can defy Minecraft Gravity, by making small pyramids made out of sand in the water.

Herobrine: I'm watching.

(Death Battkle Logo)

Boomstick: There is a legend that will live for centuries. And his name, is Slenderman.

Wizard: Standing at 10 feet 8 inches, He is undoubtfuly the tallest creepypasta ever.

Boomstick: And there has been many sightings throughout the years.

Wizard: The first sighting of this mythical creature was in 1200's Germany. Where a knight is fighting a faceless monster with many hands.

Boomstick: He has some legendary powers, like making many arms and legs out of thin air.

Wizard: He can even sprout tendrils to use as a knife. And he can teleport. He can even go invisible.

Boomstick: But his invisibility can't last forever. And he can use an energy wave called Sigma Radiation.

Wizard: The Sigma Radiation can only be used by Slenderman and the Rake, another creepypasta that we will cover in a future episode.

Boomstick: If you get hit by it, don't bother running, chances are, you're pretty much dead.

(The screen in the game Slender gets static)

Wizard: The combatants are set, time to put this argument to an end.

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Logo)

Herobrine is walking through the woods until Slenderman teleports in front of him.

Announcer: Fight!

Herobrine takes out his diamond sword and charges at Slenderman, only for the tall man to teleport behind him. And then Slenderman used his tendrils and they hit Herobrine on the back of his head. Then Herobrine took out a bow and shot an arrow at Slenderman, but Slenderman teleported to the Nether. Then Herobrine teleported to the Never too. Then when herobrine saw Slenderman, Herobrine ran towards Slenderman, only to get hit by the Sigma Radiation. When Herobrine was dizzy, Slenderman used his tendrils and two went through his chest and three went through Herobrine's head. Slenderman then made Herobrine explode by moving his tendrils out of Herobrine by pulling the tendrils in opposite directions.

Announcer: K.O!

Boomstick: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS BRUTAL!

Wizard: Yes, yes it was.

(Shows clips of the death Battle)

Slenderman did try to take out Herobrine as soon as possible, which was very risky.

Boomstick: But Herobrine also tried to take Slenderman out as soon as possible too.

Wizard: Even though Herobrine and Slenderman had equal strength, Slenderman had more options for long ranged attacks.

Boomstick: Herobrine almost had the win, until Slenderman made it blow up in his face.

(Show a picture of Slenderman)

Wizard: The winner, is Slenderman.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

(a teen wearing steampunk goggles, a brown hoodie with striped sleeves, black jeans, and a mask that looks like a smile that covers his lips is looking at a white man with a smile carved into his cheeks with black hair and a white hoodie holding a knife while the teen is holding an axe)

Wizard: Got a request for a Death Battle? Leave it in the review and we might do it.

Me: And I bet now you know that I absolutely LOVE creepypastas.


End file.
